


Criminal

by fuckingway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Shower Sex, brian kinney quote, gun - Freeform, red bandana
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingway/pseuds/fuckingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“E cheguei à conclusão: se ele estivesse me seqüestrando para por um fim a minha existência - assim não haveria mais uma testemunha contra seu crime - eu me entregaria à morte de bom grado, pois finalmente havia ocorrido o elemento surpresa que mudaria por algumas horas a minha realidade.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa é uma PWP homossexual, que contém cenas para maiores de 18 anos, então se você não se sente confortável lendo uma cena como essa, não continue. E eu sei que esse aviso do "maiores de 18 anos" é meio inútil, mas se você for menor de idade certifique-se de que sua mãe está ocupadíssima na cozinha.  
> A classificação é PWP, mas é um pouco contraditório para essa história, visto que ela tem, sim, um plot, ao contrário da maioria das PWP's. Sem mais delongas.  
> Prepare-se para ser sequetrado/a.

**Capítulo Único**

O meu problema sempre foi o maldito perfeccionismo. E ao contrário de minha aparência, um tanto chocante para senhoras e crianças pelo número de cores espalhadas por meus braços devido às tatuagens, sou alguém correto em demasia. No colegial, minhas notas eram razoavelmente impressionáveis e às vezes em que fui enviado para a diretoria fora porque os valentões apreciavam me trancar em armários; era como se ao fazê-lo eles se sentissem mais felizes do que quando ganhavam a taça de futebol americano. Como um bom descendente de italianos sou alguém apegado a família então até hoje, aos vinte e cinco anos, permaneço morando com minha mãe e na minha gloriosa época de representar um bom filho único, tentava ao máximo não preocupá-la demais quando saia para desbravar a noite, na maioria das vezes, sozinho. E apesar de meus amigos se resumirem a uma mão e não preencherem os cinco dedos, eu me considerava uma pessoa confortável em minha vida entediante apesar de sempre ter esperado um elemento surpresa empolgante que mudasse completamente minha realidade.

E talvez por tanto desejar, isto de fato aconteceu.

Tudo começou quando eu coloquei meus olhos em sua figura pela primeira vez. Eu encontrava-me em uma das lojas de conveniência de uma esquina qualquer próxima a _Times Square_. Era madrugada, onde as ruas escuras haviam se tornado escorregadias pela garoa que assolava a cidade, e o silêncio da loja vazia era quebrado quando o caixa virava de forma concentrada as páginas da história em quadrinhos que lia sem se importar com o que acontecia ao redor. E eu estava preocupado demais sobre qual cerveja compraria para notar sua presença quando a portinhola soou o sino escandalosamente. Porém, quando sua voz confiante e ameaçadora soou em meus ouvidos foi impossível não conceder a atenção que ele merecia.

\- _Coloquem as mãos para cima agora, filhos da puta!_

Meu estômago deu um solavanco incômodo e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto segurava com mais força do que o necessário a porta da geladeira aberta, amaldiçoei-me por ter tido a idéia bizarra de sair à noite para fingir ser um cara normal como os da minha idade. Estava óbvio que eu deveria ter ficado em casa em mais um de meus programas enfadonhos que consistiam em rever toda a sessão de terror da velha locadora de filmes que havia congelado nos anos 80. Mas naquela noite, algo dentro de mim tornara-me extremamente inquieto e permanecer deitado em um sofá acompanhado por meus cachorros me soou errôneo, como se a rua estivesse me esperando para desbravá-la em busca de um novo destino. E, naquele momento, lá estava eu em meio a um assalto, desejando me estapear por ter acreditado por algumas horas que eu estava fazendo parte de um algum seriado adolescente que o mocinho repentinamente ganha uma nova vida após um aviso de sua consciência.

\- Você é surdo, boneca? – A voz dele ecoou imperativa novamente e meus olhos se abriram para fitar sua figura através do vidro da geladeira, seu rosto pálido oculto parcialmente por uma bandana vermelha amarrada na altura do nariz; o triângulo formado cobrindo até seu queixo. – Creio que seria um desperdício enfeitar o chão da loja com o seu cérebro... – Aproximou-se perigosamente e o cano gelado de sua arma encostou-se contra a lateral de minha cabeça, fazendo-me estremecer em um pânico mudo. – Então faça o que eu mandei. – Finalizou com a voz mais suave, arrepiando cada pêlo de meu corpo.

Por fúlgidos segundos cogitei a possibilidade de sair correndo em direção à saída, porém, a pressão que o cano da arma executava em meu crânio impediu qualquer reação contrária ao que ele pedia e lentamente ergui os braços, flexionando os cotovelos para que minhas mãos ficassem a vista. Houve alguns segundos de tensão em que eu pensei que ele atiraria, porém meu corpo foi puxado rudemente para trás por um de seus braços que rodeava minha cintura; nossos corpos se chocando enviando ondas de choque em meus sentidos. Por ser mais alto, o desconhecido dominava-me facilmente ao me segurar e guiar para dar passos em direção ao caixa; o cano da arma dando-me uma ligeira dor de cabeça pela força com que era pressionado. Após alguns tropeços, encontrava-nos em frente ao atendente com os olhos arregalados e estava nítido o medo em sua expressão contorcida. Pensei evitar olhá-lo para não me permitir contagiar por seu estágio descontrolado, mas era tarde demais, pois lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos e embaçar minha visão, assim como tudo que nos rodeava.

\- Abra o caixa e me dê tudo. Se você der um pio... – A arma novamente foi pressionada com mais força em minha cabeça e eu mordi o lábio inferior com força para conter o soluço que se formava em minha garganta. Porém, ao perceber este fato o desconhecido apertou mais firmemente minha cintura, aguardando o atendente aos tropeços seguir em direção a registradora para posicionar os lábios contra meu ouvido; sua voz soando rouca e suave quando se pronunciou. – _Sh_ , boneca. Não irei machucá-lo.

Meu coração acelerou contra o peito, como se, de repente, o mesmo estivesse apostando corrida com meus pulmões para saber quem trabalhava mais rapidamente. E meus olhos se fecharam quando a mão firme em minha cintura deslizou com agilidade por debaixo de meu moletom, tocando diretamente minha pele; o ar me faltando completamente. Senti uma mistura de pânico, adrenalina e excitação ao mesmo tempo. Era como se tendo aquela arma em minha cabeça e a mão dele em meu corpo, fosse o atestado que eu precisava para ter certeza de que eu estava vivo. Minha vida entediante e medíocre, cada dia que passava, apenas me provava que eu estava fadado a apenas [i]existir[/i], mas ali eu senti como se finalmente estivesse vivendo. Pois eu conseguia sentir minha vida nas mãos de um completo desconhecido, assim como cada célula de meu corpo parecia trabalhar o dobro, produzindo enzimas e causando sensações que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Era aterrorizador; empolgante; perigoso; de uma forma tão conturbada que meu lado racional, sempre tão dominador, tomara um baque.

Os dedos esguios trilharam uma linha imaginária contra o cós de meu _jeans_ e eu estremeci, tornando visível este fato quando minhas mãos decaíram alguns centímetros de sua elevação anterior. Ele demonstrou-se satisfeito ao roçar os lábios contra meu ouvido e sua atenção apenas mudou de foco, pois o atendente voltara com um amontoado de notas para jogá-las contra um saco de papelão que estava postado contra a bancada de doces. Contudo, a mão permanecia firme em minha pele enquanto as pontas dos dedos contornavam sensualmente as linhas eternas da tatuagem que adornava meu abdômen, e em voz alta o desconhecido proferiu o que estava escrito com uma entonação arrastada:

\- _Search & Destroy_. – O hálito quente chocou-se contra meu pescoço e eu tentei afastar-me para recobrar um terço da insanidade que ele estava roubando rápido demais. Mas, a mão apertou-me com possessividade e puniu-me pelo ato ao me arranhar com força, arrancando-me um grunhido rouco. – Não me desafie, boneca.

\- O quê? – Questionou nervosamente o atendente ao ouvir o que o outro dizia, sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

\- Não estou falando com você, seu miserável. – O tom ameaçador havia retornado e eu me encolhi levemente, notando o quão versátil eram suas emoções que poderiam modificar-se rapidamente, tornando-o imprevisível; exatamente o oposto do que eu era. – Preencha esta porra direito antes que eu perca minha paciência. E aproveite para colocar uns Malboros vermelhos aí dentro, são os meus preferidos. Me agrade e talvez te deixarei vivo. – Houve uma pausa em que o cano da arma afrouxou em minha cabeça e o rosto pálido virou-se lado para observar-me diretamente, fazendo-me desviar o olhar para o outro lado. – E você, o que quer, boneca?

\- C-como assim? – Questionei ao arregalar os olhos, confuso por não saber ao certo o que aquela pergunta poderia significar. E quando a mão em meu quadril se moveu perigosamente sob o cós de minha calça, apressei-me a reafirmar algo em voz alta mais para mim mesmo do que para o desconhecido. – Eu não quero nada.

\- Oh, não seja assim. – Ele rebateu com a voz galanteadora delatando que havia um sorriso em seus lábios ocultos. – Estou lhe dando uma infinidade de opções de escolha e você prefere escolher a mais sem graça de todas? Vejo que o que você tem de lindo, tem de entediante também.

Algo naquela frase me atingiu muito mais profundamente do que se a arma tivesse disparado uma bala diretamente em meu cérebro. E eu não me importei com o fato de aquelas palavras terem sido utilizadas propositalmente para me provocarem, pois o que eu senti e como reagi foi inesperado. Meus lábios se entreabriram e meu cérebro tornou-se inerte, como se o que estivesse governando minhas ações fossem o impulso carnal e de sobrevivência que dominava os humanos antes destes aprenderem a viver em sociedade e seguirem regras. E todo o ar acumulado em meus pulmões, assim como todas as coisas que eu gostaria de ter feito e não fiz ou todas as experiências que nunca havia vivido por ser realmente _entediante_ como o desconhecido tinha dito tão bem mesmo me conhecendo há pelo menos dez minutos, eclodiu em meu peito como um despertar.

E no segundo seguinte eu havia quebrado a tampa de vidro que cobria a bancada de doces; o barulho agudo dos vidros tornando-se cacos servindo como um grito interno que eu sempre queria der dado, mas nunca dei. Minhas mãos que estavam fechadas em punhos permaneciam paradas dentre os estilhaços brilhantes espalhados dentre as embalagens coloridas dos doces e ardência de alguns cortes apenas reascendeu a magnífica sensação desconhecida de estar vivo. E arfante, ergui o olhar maravilhado ao atendente que se demonstrava aterrorizado com o meu comportamento e em seguida para ele; era como se eu estivesse desafiando-o a me considerar realmente entediante, instigando-o a mudar de opinião mesmo que minha visão embaçada pela adrenalina em conjunto com a respiração falha não me permitisse definir sua expressão.  
  
Contudo, toda essa euforia patética durou curtos segundos, pois após a quebra do vidro o alarme contra roubo da loja soou alto através das paredes, servindo-me como um balde de água fria. Pânico transformou minha expressão em desespero, mas antes que eu pudesse ter uma síncope a arma do desconhecido foi guardada com agilidade no bolso frontal de sua jaqueta de couro escuro e minha mão agarrada firmemente por seus dedos esguios.

\- Pegue o pacote. – Ele gritou em plenos pulmões.

E eu, tonto em minha angústia, fiz o que ele mandou ao agarrar o pacote com força, cogitando a possibilidade de utilizá-lo futuramente como a morada de minha janta. E em alta velocidade, segui seus passos em direção a saída, vendo o mundo como se este fosse apenas um borrão de cores disformes. O ar úmido da noite em contato com minha pele quente pelo esforço causaram-me arrepios para me certificar de que aquela era a realidade e não apenas algum sonho perturbador, e quando o desconhecido parou de correr para olhar afobado em busca da viatura finalmente consegui visualizar seus olhos. Eram verde-oliva. Mas a tonalidade não foi o que me chamou a atenção, foram como brilhavam. Era como se os mesmos possuíssem uma áurea única que ofuscava qualquer estrela, pois estes possuíam brilho próprio; incandescente. E na confusão de cores, sentimentos e sensações aquela visão tornou todo o andamento dos acontecimentos em câmera lenta.

\- Suba, boneca! – Ele disse com pressa ao chutar de forma descuidada o apoio que suportava a sua moto de pé, retirando o capacete sobre o banco para postá-lo em minha cabeça com rapidez para acomodar-se em seguida, postando as mãos no guidão.

Por alguns segundos eu cogitei a possibilidade de ir embora e voltar para a minha vida enfadonha. Talvez eu necessitasse apenas de alguns momentos de insanidade para mudar de atitude e agora estivesse na hora de eu voltar para minha casa, então eu esqueceria aquela noite e dormiria como sempre entre meus cachorros que praticamente me expulsavam do colchão de tão espaçosos. Porém, minhas pernas não se moveram. Aliás, nenhuma parte do meu corpo se moveu. E todas as minhas percepções de certo e errado demonstraram-se confusas. Seria, no mínimo, a maior burrice da minha vida subir naquela moto sendo guiado por um desconhecido que eu sequer tinha a visão completa de seu rosto, a não ser seus belos olhos e a bandana vermelha, mas eu quis assim. Eu quis. Todos os por quês e conseqüências eu deixaria para depois. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era fugir com ele pela noite e desbravar todos os sentimentos que por tanto tempo eu tinha me privado de sentir.

Segurando com força o pacote com o dinheiro, acomodei-me em suas costas e com o braço livre envolvi sua cintura para segurá-lo com firmeza, pois a idéia de cair ao chão quando a moto se movimentasse não me soou como uma boa idéia e não me arrependi de aproximar nossos corpos. Meu rosto afundou em seu ombro coberto pela jaqueta de couro e seus fios negros emanavam uma fragrância peculiar de perfume masculino, cigarros e algo que me lembrava vagamente à hortelã. E quando o escapamento barulhento da moto foi ligado confundiu-se com o som longínquo de uma sirene que se aproximava, porém o vento produzido pela alta velocidade empregada impediu-me de observar o que acontecia quando forcei meus olhos fechados.

O frio fez-me estremecer e meu braço o apertou com mais força, certificando-me de que a intensidade do vento não me faria perder o equilíbrio. Contudo, após alguns minutos, arrisquei abrir os olhos e a visão das ruas escuras quase inabitadas em conjunto com a fraca garoa e os prédios altos com luzes acessas deixou-me completamente encantado. Era como se o incômodo que eu sempre senti em relação a não pertencer a lugar algum, finalmente desaparecesse. As ruas demonstravam-se convidativas, assim como o vento que açoitava os cabelos negros do outro contra meu rosto como uma carícia suave e o mais incrível de tudo isso era o fato de que um completo desconhecido, fora da lei, que estava me proporcionando tamanha sensação de plenitude sem nem ao menos saber disto. E eu cheguei à conclusão de que se ele estivesse me seqüestrando para por um fim a minha existência, assim não haveria mais uma testemunha contra seu crime, eu me entregaria à morte de bom grado, pois finalmente eu havia tido o elemento surpresa que mudara por algumas horas a minha realidade.

Após alguns minutos a velocidade da moto finalmente diminuiu até parar e mesmo assim, permaneci agarrado em suas costas como se minha mente permanecesse em alta velocidade; pensamentos confusos me impedindo de decidir sobre o que eu deveria fazer. Meu braço foi suavemente tocado para que o desconhecido pudesse descer e acompanhei-o com o olhar, retirando tremulamente o capacete. E observei-o estender a mão para me amparar a fazer o mesmo, porém, antes de aceitá-la senti um frio no estômago, como se aquela escolha pudesse mudar para sempre meu destino. Se eu recusasse, ele possuía uma arma e poderia atirar no exato minuto em que eu estivesse de costas. Mas e se eu aceitasse, para onde ele me levaria?

Inesperadamente, a mão que me era estendida foi guiada para seu rosto parcialmente coberto e a bandana vermelha foi desamarrada, finalmente demonstrando seu rosto pálido por completo. Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e curiosamente tracei linhas imaginárias por suas feições, notando seu nariz arrebitado que lhe concedia certo ar de superioridade e seus lábios finos emoldurados por um maxilar anguloso. Definitivamente os olhos brilhantes combinavam com aquele rosto tão exótico e flagrei-me encantado ao fitá-lo estender a mão em minha direção novamente. E mesmo em silêncio aquele homem havia me convencido. Ao mostrar-me seu rosto, tinha assinado seu atestado de culpa, criando um elo em que da mesma forma que ele me tinha em suas mãos, a recíproca era verdadeira.

Então por que não segui-lo?

Ainda mais tremulo, aceitei sua mão e desci da moto lentamente, postando meus pés sobre o chão úmido. Não soube ao certo o que dizer então lhe ofereci o saco com o dinheiro que lhe pertencia e recebi uma ligeira risada em resposta, como se minhas ações tímidas e incertas estivessem lhe divertindo de certa forma. Mordi meu lábio inferior, repuxando nervosamente a argolinha prateada que circuncidava o mesmo e antes que eu pudesse abaixar meu rosto, minha mão novamente foi segurada pela sua que me puxava apressadamente em direção a entrada de um dos prédios com uma aparência abandonada. As portas duplas rangeram quando abertas e a claridade do pequeno _hall_ incomodou um pouco minha visão, fazendo-me estreitar os olhos para poder enxergar perfeitamente.

Havia um aviso em letras garrafais sobre o elevador antigo estar quebrado então seguimos para a escada de emergência e eu senti grande dificuldade em acompanhá-lo enquanto este subia os degraus de dois em dois; minha respiração tornando-se ruidosa assim como meu coração. Quando um grande número três surgiu em uma das paredes, o homem guiou-me para o andar, seguindo para a porta escura localizada no fundo do corredor. E naquele momento eu não soube definir se meu coração soava barulhento em meus ouvidos pelo esforço físico inesperado ou pela ansiedade em saber o que aconteceria a partir dali. Mesmo sendo agoniante a sensação do desconhecido, decidi ignorar a mesmice que me ordenava sair dali imediatamente.

A porta do apartamento foi aberta com rapidez e nós dois adentramos no recinto imediatamente. E eu observei curiosamente o local pequeno, notando como a estante ao lado da TV estava abarrotada de HQ’s raras, assim como o sofá claro de dois lugares possuía algumas manchas de tinta, as quais estavam espalhadas pelo chão junto com pincéis de diversos números. As paredes esbranquiçadas estavam afogadas por desenhos e quadros com cores marcantes e traços decididos, como se os mesmos possuíssem vida própria e contassem uma história quando observados. E, de repente, me percebi desejando ser considerado uma folha em branco, como todas aquelas expostas ali um dia foram, para que ele pudesse me dar à forma que quisesse e colorir meus traços para que eu me tornasse parte de mais uma de suas obras de arte.

\- E o que você fará agora, Senhor Certinho? – Sua voz despertou-me de meus devaneios sobre a mobília e as artes, e em seguida olhei-o com o canto dos olhos, visualizando-o com um sorriso de canto curvando seus lábios finos enquanto este postava o pacote cheio de dinheiro sobre a bancada de sua pseudo cozinha improvisada.

Franzi a sobrancelha, demonstrando confusão com o questionamento, e sentindo-me inadequado por permanecer de pé alguns passos após a porta por não saber ao certo o que deveria fazer, cruzei os braços em uma fraca tentativa de auto-proteção.

\- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Perguntei com incerteza, mesmo que meus olhos estivessem fixos em sua figura, repelindo minhas ânsias de evitar um contato visual.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio, como se meu questionamento pudesse esperar por longos minutos por uma resposta e isto fez com que meu nervosismo aumentasse. Havia um sorriso charmoso em seus lábios finos que irritantemente me impedia de não sentir ímpetos de observá-lo, pois era como se meus olhos ficassem mais dependentes de suas particularidades a cada segundo que passava. E eu estava fascinado pela forma com que ele sempre aparentava estar seguro, mesmo fazendo coisas tão banais como contar o dinheiro sobre a bancada, como seus cabelos escuros caiam graciosamente sob seus olhos verdes, mas não conseguiam ofuscar seu brilho, ou até mesmo como seu jeito direto que me incomodava, tinha o poder de me deixar assustadoramente desconfortável, porém ansioso para cometer loucuras que eu nunca faria antes daquela noite em especial.

\- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. – Ele respondeu com tranqüilidade, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao finalmente focar seus incríveis olhos sobre os meus. – Agora que você está aqui, o que é que você vai fazer? Creio que você não se arriscou até aqui para ficar parado em frente a uma porta a noite inteira, não é mesmo? 

Senti minhas bochechas enrubescerem e amaldiçoando-me por ser fraco o suficiente para desviar o olhar, foquei em meus tênis sujos. Por algum motivo estranho, eu soube que aquela quebra em nossa troca de olhares indicava que ele estava certo sobre sua afirmativa retórica, porém, apesar de eu não ter ido até ali para ficar em frente a uma porta, eu não sabia o quê exatamente eu estava pensando ou procurando quando havia aceitado o convite para subir em sua moto para perseguir um destino desconhecido. O impulso da adrenalina, a aventura de não me sentir o mesmo cara entediante de sempre e o furioso desejo de me deixar levar por alguém perigoso, e atraente, me pareceram bons motivos naqueles fúlgidos segundos de escolha sob a garoa. Mas agora... Agora eu me sentia o mesmo cara sem graça que não tinha muito amigos pela mania absurda de preferir ouvir ou assistir a fazer ou falar. Toda aquela coragem havia desaparecido e eu estava lá, inerte e me sentindo bobo.

\- Creio que o Senhor Certinho é tímido. Interessante... – Sua voz ecoou dentre as paredes com um timbre de constatação e permaneci encarando meus tênis, tentando me convencer que as manchas escuras no bico que supostamente deveria ser branco eram deveras interessantes. Houve uma pausa em que o som de uma lata sendo aberta foi ouvido e em seguida meu coração quis saltar pela boca quando ele se aproximou lentamente de minha figura; todo o ar resolvendo se tornar insuficiente para meus pulmões. – São os melhores. Porque todo esse silêncio é recompensado aqui, nesta mente que deve estar pensando loucuras. Eu só preciso descobrir um jeito desses pensamentos se tornarem ações... Mas isto não é difícil. 

Quando ele se aproximou mais um pouco, instintivamente dei alguns passos para trás, porém a porta me impediu de ir mais longe e fechei os olhos como se aquela superfície sólida contra minhas costas servisse como um aviso de que daquela vez eu não teria escapatória para evitar algo que eu queria. Repuxei o piercing com força quando senti o cheiro de nicotina impregnando em meus sentidos e sua mão livre espalmou-se ao lado de meu rosto na porta, os lábios finos vagando até meus ouvidos e enviando arrepios por todo meu corpo quando sua voz soou baixa e arrastada:

\- Me diga o que quer e eu o farei. – Ele sussurrou e seus dentes pequeninos repuxaram meu lóbulo lentamente; minhas mãos espalmando com mais rapidez que o necessário contra seu tórax, indecisas entre empurrá-lo ou puxá-lo para mais perto. – Saia dos seus pensamentos e entre em minha realidade, boneca. Vamos. 

Entreabri meus lábios, tentando proferir alguma coisa, contudo, minha voz parecia ter sumido por completo naquele momento. E meus pensamentos se embaralharam furiosamente quando seu rosto se inclinou em direção ao meu; meus olhos se abrindo instintivamente para suprir meu desejo de desbravar aqueles olhos tão de perto. Eram em um tom verde-oliva tão envolvente que me perdi em suas iris, vagando encantado por sua alma exposta, e em seguida apertei o tecido de sua camiseta preta contra meus dedos com força. Vamos, diga algo. Qualquer coisa. 

\- Qual é o seu nome? – Foi o que consegui dizer, sentindo-me idiota mais uma vez por ter feito um questionamento tão banal em um momento em que eu deveria estar tentando soar provocador. 

\- Mas o que? – Ele questionou surpreso e seus olhos se arregalaram quase de forma imperceptível, porém como estávamos muito próximos consegui perceber a breve mudança de ares; modificando-se de sedutora para confusa e em seguida analisadora. – Você perguntou meu nome para me entregar à polícia? – Agora havia uma expressão de deboche em seu rosto, as sobrancelhas escuras se arqueando conforme ele guiava a latinha até os lábios para tomar um generoso gole de sua cerveja sem desviar o olhar. 

\- Não. – Respondi rápido demais ao que me senti ainda mais deslocado pela pergunta errada em um momento tão certo. – Eu só... Eu queria saber para—

\- Você queria saber para ofegá-lo quando nós dois estivermos no ápice do prazer juntos? – Havia certo divertimento em sua voz, mas eu percebi que aquele tom não era debochado como o anterior, mas propositalmente provocador, pois ele sabia que me faria sentir desconfortável. 

E é claro que ele conseguiu. Mais uma vez era como se todo o calor de meu corpo estivesse acumulado em minhas bochechas e eu gaguejei, arregalando meus olhos quando seu rosto se aproximou tanto que nossos lábios quase se tocaram. Porém os olhos continuavam conectados aos meus; profundos, intensos e charmosos demais para resistir.

 – Meu nome é Gerard, boneca. Gerard Way, não se esqueça disso. 

Eu sabia que a partir dali não esqueceria aquele nome, por mais que eu quisesse, mas naquele momento desejei que ele me beijasse para que eu não soubesse mais nada sobre mim mesmo. E aquela curta distância só me influenciava ainda mais a me render aos meus pensamentos, da forma que ele queria, porém quando meus olhos se ameaçaram fechar para tornar meus desejos reais finalmente, Gerard se afastou por completo. 

\- O que... O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei timidamente quando o vi retirando a jaqueta de couro para jogá-la sobre o sofá; meu coração ameaçando desprender-se do peito para pular para fora de meu corpo pela boca. 

\- Eu vou tomar um banho já que você realmente escolheu ficar a noite toda em frente a uma porta. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico e em seguida deslizou os dedos esguios em direção ao cinto, retirando-o com facilidade ao puxá-lo com força para que saísse dos passantes de sua apertada calça jeans preta. – O que é uma pena, Senhor Certinho. Você não sabe o que está perdendo. 

Observei-o virar-se de costas enquanto seguia em direção a uma porta o qual eu não havia prestado atenção quando chegara ali, porém antes de abri-la, Gerard posicionou a mão livre contra o tecido da camisa que cobria suas costas, puxando-o para que esta saísse por cima de sua cabeça. Ele curvou-se, deixando a latinha de cerveja ao lado do batente da porta, e jogou a camisa com descaso no chão, finalmente abrindo a porta em seguida. Mas meus olhos estavam hipnotizados em suas costas extremamente pálidas e nos músculos flexionados de seus braços quando estes – eu deduzi quase de forma desesperada pelos movimentos conhecidos – desfaziam o botão e o zíper da calça, a mesma escorregando com dificuldade por suas coxas voluptuosas tão bem feitas. 

Desviei o olhar quando a boxer-brief apareceu quase que inteiramente e meu ar faltou, como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona sem sair do lugar. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, pois se as mesmas permanecessem abertas eu pudesse ser capaz de correr para tocá-lo. E meus olhos, mesmo focados em algum desenho tentando enxergar a arte por trás das linhas coloridas, visualizavam através da visão periférica seu corpo de estatura alta curvado para retirar os sapatos com rapidez assim à calça finalmente estaria por completo fora de seu corpo. Pensei em gritar comigo mesmo, amarrar-me contra uma cadeira para me impedir de segui-lo, porém meu corpo não correspondia aos impulsos desesperados de meu cérebro. 

E eu tinha a opção de simplesmente ir embora, esquecer aquela noite maluca e seguir com a mesma vidinha de sempre. Mas tudo o que eu conseguia processar em minha mente conturbada era tocá-lo; tocar seus braços, sentir a textura de seus lábios e implorar para que ele me fizesse seu pelo menos naquela noite. 

Minhas pernas se movimentaram após um longo período de estagnação e ao invés de me levarem em direção à saída, guiaram-me lentamente ao banheiro; que de forma proposital havia sido deixado de porta aberta. O chuveiro havia sido ligado, o vapor formando-se rapidamente e se espalhando pelo recinto, contudo, meus olhos se fixaram em sua figura através do Box de vidro. As gotas d’água escorriam velozmente por todo seu corpo pálido, delineando linhas transparentes, e quando finalmente ele notou minha presença no batente da porta, virou-se em minha direção, abrindo a porta do Box para que pudesse me enxergar completamente. 

Os fios negros estavam ensopados e grudavam-lhe contra o rosto, suas bochechas e lábios mais vermelhos que o normal devido à temperatura alta da água, e a combinação de todas aquelas gotas escorrendo por seu corpo nu fez com que minha boca se entreabrisse para que eu conseguisse respirar. Mas o estopim de minha insanidade foi seu sorriso de canto provocador em que apenas um lado de seus lábios finos se curvava e os olhos verdes brilhavam tão intensos que eu pude sentir o que me prendia sendo quebrado com força por tamanha intensidade. 

\- E então, boneca? Você está vindo ou indo embora? Ou vindo e depois indo embora? – Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ele curvou-se para frente para me enxergar melhor. – Ou vindo e permanecendo aqui? 

De repente, a seqüência de fatos que se seguiram após tais palavras aconteceram em câmera lenta e eu pude sentir a turbulência de uma vida crescendo dentro de mim com muito mais intensidade do que o normal. Meu coração parou e reiniciou a bater em um ritmo rápido demais no segundo seguinte, causando um ruído agudo em meus ouvidos pela pressão do sangue bombeado mais rápido que o normal exercia contra meu cérebro. E minha respiração estava rasa, assim como minhas mãos tremulavam pela forma com que o desejo me dominava. 

O nome dele ecoou em minha mente como se meu cérebro estivesse me indicando do que eu precisava: Gerard Way. E aquela foi à constatação de que ao ouvir aquele nome, eu esqueceria o meu e cometeria loucuras.

Minhas pernas me guiaram rapidamente em direção a porta aberta e quando o vapor me acometeu, senti a temperatura de meu corpo aumentar gradativamente; apesar de ter consciência de que isto também devia-se ao fato de que mais perto a visão do corpo nu e pálido era ainda mais tentadora. Por alguns segundos, é claro que cogitei a possibilidade de me arrepender do que faria, porém, tal pensamento me soou tão relevante que quando ultrapassei o Box de vidro, sequer prestei atenção que minhas roupas permaneciam em meu corpo. Pois meus olhos estavam hipnotizados naquele homem que havia despertado um desejo que eu achei que seria impossível sentir durante toda minha vida.

E era muito mais do que apenas almejar tocá-lo; a necessidade vital de meu corpo, que anteriormente era respirar ou enviar sangue o suficiente para minha artérias, tinha sido substituída pelo anseio de pertencer à ele. Queria senti-lo me tocando com a mesma possessão que havia feito com as notas de dinheiro ou com a segurança o qual ele havia empunhado sua arma. 

E o perigo que tal ação me ofereceria só tornava tudo mais excitante. 

Pensei em dizer algo tão provocador ou sexual quanto o que ele havia me dito, porém, nada saiu. Mas as palavras se tornaram desnecessárias quando fui segurado pela gola de minha camisa e rudemente empurrado contra a parede oposta do Box; a água quente escorrendo contra meu corpo e tornando minhas roupas encharcadas conforme grudavam em minha pele. Entreabri os lábios para respirar melhor de alguma forma e meu coração bateu furiosamente quando os olhos verdes se aproximaram e resumiram a distância de nossos corpos à centímetros. Minha respiração tornou-se entrecortada quando a mão de dedos esguios moveu-se para, juntamente com a outra, segurar-me pelos pulsos, prendendo-os contra a superfície de vidro gélida ao lado de minha cabeça. 

Seu rosto inclinou-se em direção ao meu e seus convidativos lábios úmidos fizeram os meus formigarem pelo desejo de tomá-los em um beijo, porém antes que eu o fizesse, estes se deslizaram por minha bochecha de forma sedutora, postando-se em meu ouvido para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo dentre o som das gotas provenientes do chuveiro atingindo o chão.

\- Você fez a sua escolha, boneca. – Aquela voz fez um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo e eu arfei, fechando os olhos ao apoiar minha nuca contra o vidro; minha respiração tão acelerada quanto se eu tivesse corrido por horas. – E não irá se arrepender de tê-la feito.

Em seguida meu pescoço foi atacado por dentes e uma aveludada língua que delineou minha pele como se a mesma fosse algo deliciosamente interessante de ser degustado, causando ainda mais arrepios que me arrancaram o ar. E meus pulsos foram apertados com mais força quando nossos corpos se pressionaram juntos, servindo como uma terrível tortura psicológica, pois, apesar dos mesmos estarem juntos, nossas peles não se tocavam inteiramente devido minhas roupas. Meus olhos permaneceram fechados, permitindo que eu apreciasse as sensações únicas que eram-me presenteadas e a cada fisgada de dor que sentia quando os dentes pontiagudos atingiam algum ponto sensível de meu pescoço, um novo som prazeroso se formava em minha garganta e testava meu autocontrole para não liberá-lo. 

E isto fazia-o empenhar-se ainda mais em me enlouquecer. 

Ele queria me ouvir; queria que eu confirmasse que estava subjugado e que ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com meu corpo e minha sanidade. E o fato de eu conter todos os sons que deveriam estar preenchendo o recinto, incitavam-no ao desafio. Havia se formado ali uma disputa o qual eu não me importava nenhum pouco em perder, mas não me entregaria tão rápido. E, naquele momento, eu compreendi como provocá-lo e um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios. Porém, quando Gerard o viu, seu olhar tornou-se ainda mais intenso e meus pulsos foram bruscamente soltos para que minha camisa fosse retirada em um puxão agitado. 

Ergui os braços com rapidez para ampará-lo e quando o tecido úmido descolou-se de meu corpo para ser atirado com descaso contra o chão, percebi os olhos verdes vagando desejosamente por meu tórax e abdômen. E, apesar da intensidade do olhar ter sido um pouco amedrontadora devido minha timidez, o fato de perceber o mesmo desejo que irrompia em meu peito refletido em seu olhar me transmitiu uma segurança e cumplicidade que eu nunca havia compartilhado com alguém. Respirei profundamente, mesmo que isto não funcionasse para que minha respiração se acalmasse, e guiei minhas mãos ansiosas em direção aos seus ombros; tremulando quando a ponta de meus dedos tocou sua pele macia e pálida. Deslizei-os por seus braços, seguindo para seu tórax, contudo, meus toques não duraram muito tempo, pois novamente nossos corpos foram pressionados, desta vez com urgência. E antes mesmo de eu conseguir pensar em algo, finalmente meus lábios foram tomados em um beijo possessivo. 

A língua aveludada forçou meus lábios a se partirem e quando explorou minha boca com dominância, minhas pernas fraquejaram; minhas mãos apertando seus ombros largos com força para, caso as mesmas cedessem, eu permanecesse de pé. Nossos lábios se moveram em sincronia, porém com rapidez, e eu tentava acompanhar toda aquela intensidade demonstrada, deliciando-me pelo fato dele evidenciar que queria me devorar por inteiro pela forma com que sua boca se pressionava contra a minha. E quando seu quadril movimentou-se para acompanhar a movimentação de nossas bocas, um gemido atrevido finalmente escapou de minha garganta e foi abafado por sua boca; arrancando-lhe um ruído de aprovação por finalmente ter o que tanto queria. 

Uma de suas pernas enroscou-se dentre as minhas e isto tornou a fricção de nossos quadris ainda mais prazerosa; os volumes produzidos por nossa excitação pressionando-se juntos e causando-me a sensação desesperadora de querê-lo ainda mais a cada segundo. Meus dedos escorregaram por suas costas alvas, arranhando-o com força para descontar, de certa forma, todos os meus anseios e vergões avermelhados surgiram pela extensão da mesma. E permitindo-me ser guiado pela ousadia, posicionei minhas mãos em suas nádegas, apertando-as em cheio para puxá-lo com força contra meu corpo; arrancando-lhe um sedutor rosnado prazeroso que aguçou ainda mais o meu desejo de fazê-lo me tornar seu. 

Motivado por este anseio, ondulei meu quadril contra o seu para provocá-lo e quando percebi que estava conseguindo o que queria pela forma com que as mãos grandes haviam agarrado minha cintura para que ele pudesse exercer movimentos contrários, dei um sorriso abafado satisfeito, recebendo uma mordida certeira em minha argolinha prateada que circulava meu lábio; a dor aguda produzida arrancando-me mais um som que ilustrava minha luxúria plena. Em seguida, tentei puxá-lo novamente, porém fui impedido e os olhos verdes se abriram para me encarar ainda mais intensamente de perto; o sorriso torto que me foi oferecido falhando as batidas de meu coração. 

\- Quem manda aqui sou eu, boneca. – Ele disse com a voz arrastada soando autoritária, mesmo que a mesma estivesse um pouco entrecortada devido à respiração acelerada, e seu olhar vagou por meu corpo quando suas mãos deslizaram pelas laterais de minhas coxas, apalpando-me com desejo antes de prosseguir; tais palavras fazendo-me morder o lábio com força. – E por sua ousadia, irei puni-lo. E desta vez, duvido que você consiga conter todos os seus gemidos...

Os olhos verdes expressivos focaram-se nos meus, perfurando intensamente as íris de meus olhos ao tentar violar minha alma. E por mais que eu tentasse resistir ou demonstrar certo alto controle, nada funcionava. A junção de minha excitação, com a forma acelerada com que meu coração batia e a áurea de dominação que ele exalava fazia minhas pernas fraquejarem e todo meu senso de certo ou errado desaparecessem. Naquele momento eu não cogitei a possibilidade de parar, por mais assustador que fosse o fato de eu desejar tanto um homem desconhecido que há uma hora atrás apontava uma arma contra minha cabeça.

Em meio àquela insanidade, surgiu a euforia. Pois concluí que, pela primeira vez, estava permitindo-me viver plenamente sem amarras ou regras. Todos aqueles anos pensando no “e se” estavam sendo recuperados através dos olhos perigosos, as mãos grandes de dedos esguios escorregando por meu corpo – como se estivessem esculpindo uma estátua de gesso – e seus lábios com sabor de pecado. O restante, tudo que ia além de nós dois e a água escorrendo do chuveiro, eram supérfluas.

E o fato de sempre me sentir a sombra do que era verdadeiramente um alguém, desapareceu, pois ele estava me transformando em arte; a sua arte assim como ele fizera com seus desenhos expostos na parede de seu pequeno apartamento. 

Suas palavras provocantes ainda ecoavam em minha mente quando as mãos se posicionaram contra meu cinto para abrí-lo com agilidade; puxando-o com certa força para que o mesmo saísse dos passantes de uma só vez. O objeto descartável foi jogado ao chão em seguida e minha calça desabotoada enquanto Gerard repuxava o lábio para o canto em um sorriso charmoso que me fez faltar o ar. Minhas mãos instintivamente tentaram cobrir, o que minha boxer clara explicitamente tentava evidenciar, conforme o jeans deslizava com dificuldade por minhas coxas, porém a água fez com que o tecido delineasse ainda mais meu volume; o olhar faminto de Gerard sobre o local causando um forte rubor em minhas bochechas.

\- Sua timidez é adorável. - Ele comentou ao erguer o olhar em minha direção com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas dentre seus fios escuros ensopados que lhe grudavam contra o rosto; o sorriso intacto em seus lábios sedutores. - Mas... - Houve uma pausa sugestiva em que ele desviou o olhar novamente para meu membro e seus dedos esguios roçaram suavemente sobre a extensão do mesmo; o toque singelo causando-me um onda de arrepios tão inesperada que um ofego alto demais escapou de meus lábios. - Descobrirei o lado que você tanto tenta esconder por trás dessas bochechas rosadas. Garanto que não vou me arrepender.

A forma com que aquele homem dizia tais coisas com uma naturalidade quase brutal me fazia sentir cada vez mais entregue e em um gesto rápido guiei uma de minhas mãos até as suas, fazendo com que o mero toque, efetuado apenas com a ponta dos dedos, se tornasse mais intenso quando a palma delineou perfeitamente meu volume oculto pelo fino tecido molhado. Um forte estremecimento me atingiu por completo, ondas de calor atingindo-me de forma tão inebriante que mal consegui permanecer de olhos abertos, e quando segurei seu pulso para fazê-lo movimentar a palma em um movimento intenso, porém lento; as palavras escorregaram por meus lábios sem minha permissão. 

\- Me toque, Gerard. - Murmurei em uma lamúria prazerosa com minha voz mais rouca que o normal ecoando prolongada ao que minha cabeça tombou para trás contra o vidro do box; o tom atraente propositalmente sendo utilizado para que a proposta se tornasse irrecusável. 

O que se seguiu, aconteceu rápido demais. Mal minhas palavras haviam sido ditas e sua mão escorregou para quebrar o contato, porém, quando abri os olhos para averiguar o que eu havia feito de errado, visualizei seu corpo pálido abaixar-se com rapidez em minha frente; seus joelhos flexionados apoiados contra o chão molhado. Havia um brilho perigoso em seus olhos verdes quando os dedos longos adentraram no elástico de minha boxer para puxá-la de uma vez por minhas coxas, para finalmente deixanr-me completamente nu. Claramente o gesto me fez sentir exposto, contudo, não tive tempo de entrar em pânico. Pois minhas coxas foram possessivamente arranhadas quando os lábios finos aproximaram-se de minha virilha de forma obstinada; a língua aveludada escorregando sensualmente em uma provocação que me fez esquecer como permanecer de pé ou falar.

Estremeci, liberando um choramingo prolongado por tais provocações aumentarem perigosamente minha excitação e uma de minhas mãos estendeu-se de forma apressada em direção à seus fios ensopados, segurando-os aos montes contra meus dedos ao repuxá-los em uma tentativa de permanecer consciente de minhas ações e reações à seus toques. Porém, a dor causada por suas unhas curtas arranhando-me nas laterais em conjunto com os fortes arrepios abaixo de meu ventre, criavam melodias pecaminosas em minha garganta que ansiava liberá-las para ecoar contra a parede de azulejos do banheiro. Tornava-se impossível ocultar meus desejos e isto demonstrou-se um fato incontestável quando finalmente seus dedos rodearam com firmeza a extensão de meu membro para segurá-lo pela base; os lábios perigosamente próximos de meu ponto sensível. 

\- Eu quero ouvir a boneca gemer. - Gerard disse ao erguer os olhos em minha direção; seu costumeiro sorriso sedutor em seus lábios tão convidativos. Seus dedos movimentaram-se lentamente por minha extensão para arrancar mais um ofego sufocado de minha parte e ele completou, agora de forma autoritária. - Gemer só para mim. 

Pensei em respondê-lo, mas era tarde demais. E minha resposta resumiu-se à um gemido alto pelo prazer que me foi causado quando seus lábios macios rodearam-me deliciosamente; deslizando em um ritmo forte até a base. O rosto pálido estava quase completamente oculto pelos fios negros, mas era possível visualizar a perfeição daquela visão erótica que acendeu ainda mais desejos; a forma com que suas bochechas encontravam-se fundas pela sucção evidenciando o quão satisfeito ele se encontrava pelo ato. E minhas mãos em seus fios puxaram-no com uma força que eu desconhecia ter; meu quadril tornando-se independente de meus pensamentos, pois iniciou movimentos rápidos de vai e vem quando ele permitiu tal movimentação ao entreabrir mais um pouco os lábios.

O barulho que sucção causava em conjunto com as gotas atingindo o chão tornou-se enlouquecedor quando meus gemidos cada vez mais altos e prazerosos os acompanharam; meu rosto inclinado para baixo permitindo-me ter a visão do paraíso. 

Suas mãos posicionaram-se firmemente nas laterais de meus quadris, impedindo que a movimentação continuasse e não contestei, pois em seguida sua língua escorregou-se avidamente por toda minha extensão; reproduzindo movimentos circulares por minha glande antes de novamente seus lábios envolverem-me para uma sucção mais intensa. E as ondas de prazer que acometiam meu corpo haviam atingido um ponto tão enlouquecedor que foi necessário guiar minha mão livre em direção ao vidro do box para que eu pudesse me amparar de pé; minhas pernas fraquejando tanto que chegavam a tremular para sustentar meu peso. De repente, nem a água do chuveiro fazia sentido à minha mente, apenas aqueles olhos verdes que insistiam em se manter abertos para, deliciados, visualizarem a minha expressão entregue a tamanho prazer que me era proporcionado. 

Quando o orgasmo se aproximou, minha mão escorregou de seus fios para os ombros pálidos, cravando minhas unhas ali desesperadamente para me manter de pé, pois eu sabia que pela intensidade que o mesmo teria seria impossível não render-me a letargia. Meu quadril novamente movimentava-se com rapidez contra aqueles lábios feitos especialmente pelos deuses e desta vez, suas mãos em minhas laterais amparavam meus movimentos para que estes se tornassem mais rápidos; meus gemidos tão profundos que rasgavam meus ouvidos com a luxúria que preenchia o cômodo. E quando o líquido perolado invadiu sua boca em uma ilustração de meu corpo a tamanho deleite que me acometia, as mãos seguraram-me com mais firmeza; minha respiração entrecortada tornando-se ainda mais rasa pelas palavras sem sentido que se perdiam entre meus gemidos.

Seus lábios permaneceram movimentando-se por breves segundos, mas cessaram quando o rosto pálido se afastou; meus olhos se fechando para que eu pudesse apreciar todas as reações incríveis que faziam meu corpo estremecer enquanto meu coração batia de forma ensurdecedora contra meus ouvidos. Havia um sorriso torto em meus lábios, como se eu mal acreditasse no que havia acontecido, porém quando Gerard novamente ficou de pé para posicionar a boca de forma charmosa contra meu ouvido, decidi que minha realidade naquele momento não poderia ser mais prazerosa. 

Porém, eu estava errado. 

\- É melhor você ter fôlego, boneca. Porque eu ainda não terminei tudo o que eu quero com você. - Sua voz sussurrou sensualmente contra meu ouvido e minhas mãos agarraram seus braços fortemente quando um ofego escapou de minha garganta. - E isso não foi nem a metade do que eu sou capaz de fazer.

Permaneci de olhos fechados, tremulando pelo poder que aquelas palavras haviam exercido sobre meus sentidos. E tentei controlar minha respiração, porém, era impossível impedir os arrepios que se formavam em minha nuca e se espalhavam até a ponta de meus dedos. Em seguida apertei seus braços pálidos, cravando minhas unhas contra a pele macia, e considerei incrível o fato de Gerard deixar-me completamente sem reação ou tempo para pensar. Pois seus olhos verdes sagazes sabiam, de alguma forma estranha, causar uma espécie de insanidade que me impedia de pará-lo. E isso me condenava a permanecer à mercê de suas vontades; um escravo de todas as sensações que ele me proporcionava desde seu timbre de voz sedutor à forma possessiva com que manuseava meu corpo.

Havia algo em seu rosto que me fascinava de forma absurda. O conjunto da expressividade rasgante de seu olhar com a forma segura com que ele sorria em contraste com a delicadeza de seus traços, lhe concedia uma beleza única; a qual eu nunca havia visto, ou percebido, em alguém. E sua dualidade era algo que me confundia e enchia de perguntas, mas me instigava a mergulhar cada vez mais fundo em seu olhar; a sensação de desbravar o desconhecido tornando explícitas as vontades que há tanto tentava suprimir. 

Em um gesto rápido fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo e senti meu coração bater rápido demais contra meus ouvidos quando forcei nossas bocas juntas. Eu não me importei com o maldito receio em relação a rejeição que tanto havia me perseguido durante minha existência. E adentrei minha língua contra sua boca de forma ansiosa, querendo explorar cada canto da mesma em uma busca inalcançável de sanar meus anseios. Minhas mãos espalmaram-se em seu rosto para segurá-lo com firmeza e movimentei meus lábios de forma lenta sobre os seus, liberando baixos ofegos conforme nossas línguas roçavam-se uma contra a outra apesar do ritmo lento e sensual. Em seguida, suguei seu lábio inferior conforme meus dedos deslizavam-se até seus fios molhados para puxá-los com certa força, retomando o beijo com ainda mais vontade ao inclinar meu rosto em um ângulo diferente; devorando-o como se em seus lábios houvesse a cura para minha loucura. 

Entre a movimentação desejosa de nossos lábios, Gerard finalmente liberou um ofego abafado por minha boca, porém, antes que eu pudesse apreciá-lo como deveria, o contato foi findado abruptamente. Pensei que talvez pudesse ter acontecido algo errado, mas esta dúvida foi descartada quando seu olhar ferino impactou-se contra o meu e em seguida meu corpo foi virado de costas com agilidade; a lateral de meu rosto chocando-se diretamente contra o vidro gélido quando ele pressionou-se contra mim de forma firme. Estremeci por inteiro ao que suas mãos delinearam minhas curvas de forma desejosa e seu quadril movimentou-se em um vai e vem lento e enlouquecedor contra minhas nádegas; o que causou uma fricção direta em seu membro sedento. E apesar da posição impedir-me de visualizar seu rosto, percebi, pela forma com que ele ofegava deliciado, que o fato de eu permitir-me ser submisso às suas vontades excitava-o de forma quase dolorosa.

\- Era só isso? - Provoquei em voz alta com o timbre de voz rouco; incitando-o a continuar. 

A resposta surgiu com um grunhido e meus fios foram puxados com força para que minha cabeça se inclinasse para trás; minha nuca apoiada em um de seus ombros. Liberei um ofego choramingado, agradecendo aos céus por tê-lo provocado de tal maneira quando a fricção se tornou ainda mais intensa; meu corpo chocando-se contra o vidro do box, fazendo-o tremular. Aproveitei uma de minhas mãos espalmadas contra o mesmo para forçar meu corpo contra o seu em movimentos contrários, arrancando um gemido rasgado de satisfação de Gerard quando seu membro deslizou-se, devido a água, entre minhas nádegas pela forma com que eu me movia. Novamente os sons que ilustravam a luxúria invadiram o recinto, porém foram abafados quando nossas bocas se encontraram de forma voraz; mesmo que o ângulo do beijo não favorecesse uma grande profundidade isto não impediu que nossas línguas deslizassem uma pela outra provocantemente enquanto nossos ruídos se tornavam ainda mais prazerosos. 

Pensei que nossas movimentações não poderiam me causar mais prazer, mas isto até que Gerard afastou o quadril apenas o suficiente para que uma de suas mãos apalpassem minhas nádegas; seus dedos escorregando até minha entrada ao rodeá-la lentamente com a ponta dos dedos. Suspirei, novamente fechando meus olhos ao pressionar a lateral de meu rosto contra o vidro por saber o que estaria por vir e quando um de seus dedos forçou-se contra a mesma, a dor aguda me fez liberar um som abafado. E ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele calmamente introduziu o dedo até o fim, aguardando que eu me acostumasse com a sensação ao invés de apressar o momento para suprir seus próprios desejos; o que me fez sentir muito mais confortável do que eu esperava. Tal movimentação repetiu-se até que três de seus dedos estivessem em minha entrada e apesar do medo que crescia em meu estômago, a excitação o superou quando os lábios finos roçaram-se por meu ouvido até meu pescoço; acalmando-me ao espalhar beijos suaves enquanto sugavam minha pele. 

\- Você está pronto? - Ele murmurou contra meu ouvido; seu timbre de voz envolvendo-me por completo.

Pensei em responder que nunca havia me sentido tão preparado para fazer algo como naquele momento, porém resumi minha resposta a um breve gesto quando executei um trêmulo aceno positivo com a cabeça; minhas mãos pressionando-se firmemente contra o vidro gélido em uma vã tentativa de transmitir a coragem que eu precisava. Pois é claro que cada centímetro de meu corpo sedento clamava por um contato mais íntimo, mas o fato de me entregar à uma pessoa completamente estranha, que em poucas horas havia revirado meu mundo e minhas percepções com meros olhares e sorrisos, me assustava de forma contraditória. E eu conheci o outro lado do medo, pois o que eu sentia não era paralisante, daquele tipo em que você prefere retroceder ao invés de seguir, mas sim o que te faz sentir seu corpo por inteiro, como se fosse à primeira vez em que você conhecesse a plenitude de seu ser perante o perigo.

Era excitante, aterrorizador e, ao mesmo tempo, fazia-me sentir como se finalmente estivesse agindo como eu mesmo; sem amarras, poréns ou escudos. Lá estava eu em um apartamento solitário em meio a uma rua que eu desconhecia e sendo pressionado por um corpo que minhas mãos tremulavam para tocar e sanar meus desejos. E dentre tamanha loucura, percebi que era exatamente ali que eu encontrava a sanidade. Não dentro de um quarto escuro, enquanto todos ao meu redor se divertiam e eu me mantinha prisioneiro de meus próprios pensamentos maldosos sobre mim. Mas sim em seus braços firmes ou na forma com que sua dominância, às vezes, se transformava em cuidado e nossa ligação que nem mesmo a pessoa mais próxima havia construído comigo. 

Suas mãos de dedos esguios seguraram minha cintura com firmeza e eu fechei os olhos, deliciado pela forma com que ele me tocava; os pensamentos e constatações se tornando supérfluos. O contraste da água quente escorrendo por nossos corpos com a superfície gélida do vidro, causava-me arrepios ainda mais intensos e quando seus lábios delinearam meu pescoço de forma sedutora antes de seus dentes pequenos e pontiagudos marcarem-no com profundas marcas, os sons que eu tentei conter em minha garganta escaparam altos e roucos; o que provocou um grunhido de aprovação por parte de Gerard.

Desapoiei uma das mãos do vidro, guiando-a para trás ao flexionar o braço para que desta forma a mesma se apoiasse em sua nuca; os fios negros sendo repuxados com certa urgência assim que nossos quadris se afastaram. Meu coração disparou ansioso por eu ter plena consciência do que aconteceria a seguir, e o ar faltou em meus pulmões quando pude sentir seu membro penetrando minha entrada de forma lenta, porém firme; meus músculos retesando-se imediatamente pela dor aguda causada. Minha expressão se contorceu e por alguns segundos cogitei a possibilidade de ordená-lo parar, pois a queimação no local em conjunto com as pontadas de dor não era o que eu esperava para aquele momento tão prazeroso. Porém, sua mão segurou-me pelo pescoço e fez-me inclinar a cabeça contra seu ombro; os lábios finos selando-se por minhas têmporas e bochechas conforme ele aprofundava a penetração.

\- Está tudo bem, boneca. – Ele sussurrou ao acalmar-me com sua voz de veludo.

Respirei profundamente e mordi o lábio inferior com força, tentando me ater ao fato de que a dor deveria existir para me lembrar da realidade. De alguma forma estranha, minha mente enxergava aquela situação como sendo parte de uma realidade paralela que duraria apenas aquela noite, mas a mistura de prazer e dor era uma negação à isso. E aos poucos, a sensação estranha de ter sido invadido por algo que não fazia parte de meu corpo foi substituída pelo desejo de continuar, mesmo que depois eu pudesse sentir mais pontadas. Eu queria que nós nos tornássemos um só e isso bastava, o restante eu pensaria depois.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, quando ele se movimentou em um sensual vai e vem, a sensação dolorosa havia sido substituída por um forte prazer que me arrancou um rasgado gemido surpreso. Meus olhos reviraram-se em órbitas e meus dedos apertaram com ainda mais força seus fios negros, repuxando-os em uma mistura de ansiedade e apreensão. De repente, a água que caía sobre nós não mais se fazia presente, assim como o box ou o mundo. Minha percepção havia se voltado apenas para a forma com que ele ofegava extasiado por seus movimentos contra meu pescoço, como o atrito de nossas peles me causava uma sensação que beirava a insanidade e o prazer incontrolável que crescia em meu interior pela forma progressiva a qual seus movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais intensos.

Arranhei sua nuca pálida de forma profunda e ouvi seu gemido rouco próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me sentir a respiração ainda mais rasa. Decidido a causar-lhe o mesmo prazer o qual ele me fazia sentir, iniciei movimentos contrários com o quadril, fazendo, assim, com que nossos corpos se chocassem quando seu membro atingia profundamente minha entrada; o estremecimento em ambos os corpos nos instigando a repetir o ato com mais intensidade. Nossos gemidos de timbres diferentes que ilustravam nosso prazer mútuo, se misturaram dentre as paredes de azulejos escorregadios pelo vapor, enquanto meus olhos lutavam para permanecer abertos para continuarem sendo abençoados pela visão da expressão de Gerard contorcida em deleite; os lábios entreabertos e as bochechas, assim como seu nariz arrebitado, levemente avermelhados pelo esforço em conjunto com o calor da água provinda do chuveiro.  

Mas, honrando sua personalidade impulsiva, ele abriu os olhos verdes intensos quando sorriu de canto ao flagrar-me o observando, e escorregou uma das mãos em direção ao meu membro exposto para arrancar-me uma sucessão de gemidos sem controle enquanto eu me contorcia mergulhado em tamanho prazer. Sues movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e contínuos, penetrando-me cada vez mais fundo, e quando pensei que enlouqueceria, senti-me próximo, mais uma vez naquela noite, ao orgasmo. E tudo se tornou ainda mais excitante quando a mão livre de Gerard apertou-me com extrema força no quadril, ilustrando seu estado também próximo à plenitude.

Ambos iniciamos movimentos ainda mais urgentes para sanar tamanha vontade de chegarmos ao paraíso e após alguns arranhões, apertos e gemidos que se aproximavam, em questão de sonoridade, à gritos, nos entregamos ao forte orgasmo enquanto nossas peles úmidas se pressionavam deliciosamente uma contra a outra; ambos estremecendo fortemente ao tentarmos prolongar a sensação maravilhosa que durava segundos, mas que fazia qualquer vida sem sentido valer à pena.

Fechei os olhos, surpreendendo-me pela forma com que a intensidade da combinação esplêndida de emoções fazia-me ter maior consciência em relação ao meu corpo. Era como se naquele momento eu pudesse sentir todas as células trabalhando apressadas, assim como o ritmo turbulento com que meu sangue escorria por cada veia para acompanhar a demanda urgente que meu pulmão impunha ao organismo. As pontas de meus dedos encontravam-se dormentes, as palpitações de meu coração tão altas que eu temia estarem ecoando escandalosamente pelos azulejos e a musculatura de meu rosto ganhou vida própria ao eternizar um sorriso em meus lábios. 

Aquele sorriso significava muito mais do que satisfação após um ato sexual tão intenso; era como se o ato em si, em conjunto com a entrega e a forma com que tudo naquela noite havia ocorrido, me libertasse de uma existência que eu mesmo havia estupidamente me confinado. 

E como a palavra liberdade soava bem aos meus ouvidos agora. 

De repente a água morna que escorria por meu corpo cessou e liberei um silvo baixo de descontentamento quando, em seguida, o corpo de Gerard afastou-se do meu com leveza. O gesto fez com que eu me sentisse vazio por alguns instantes, mas nada que afetasse a sensação de letargia que ainda dominava meu corpo, e respirando de forma profunda me virei para olhá-lo nos olhos. Havia o mesmo sorriso que eu estava me acostumando a ver, sempre tão seguro e cheio de si, mas os olhos verdes possuíam algo de diferente; um brilho misterioso de quem conseguia ler minha mente sem sequer se esforçar. 

  
Pensei em dizer algo provocativo para agradá-lo, porém as palavras sumiram de minha mente. E apesar de ser incômodo o fato de aquele homem conseguir me deixar sem palavras mesmo tendo me conhecido há poucas horas, a forma como eu era observado fez com que qualquer reação tímida ou deslocada de minha parte desaparecesse. Apenas permaneci quieto, tentando ler o que havia por trás daquele olhar penetrante; como ele fazia comigo tão facilmente. Porém parecia ser impossível descobrir o que se passava naquele mundinho particular tão brilhantemente construído para ser fechado apenas para ele.   
Permanecemos nos olhando por longos segundos e Gerard quebrou o silêncio com uma leve risada genuína enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente; uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueando ao falar. 

\- As pessoas simplesmente me tornam pior. – Ele comentou com ar de piada, afastando-se para sair do box. Aumentou o tom de voz para que eu pudesse ouví-lo enquanto se enrolava em uma toalha branca felpuda mais à frente; os músculos de suas costas pálidas se flexionando conforme seus braços trabalhavam em amarrá-la contra a cintura. – Eu estava feliz assaltando lojas de conveniência até você aparecer. E como não considerar “sequestro” a oitava maravilha existente no mundo? 

Senti minhas bochechas corarem com o comentário, mas não consegui segurar o sorriso que se formou em meu rosto. Desencostei-me do vidro para também sair do box, pensando no quão insano eu era por achar uma piada como aquela engraçada. Gerard havia acabado de assumir categoricamente que era um assaltante e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de achá-lo atraente ou não sorrir para qualquer comentário fora de contexto que ele fazia com uma naturalidade quase obscena. Era definitivo: eu deveria ter algum distúrbio no meu senso de certo e errado. 

Parado em meio ao banheiro, percebi que não havia mais uma toalha e mordendo o lábio inferior de forma tímida, forcei-me a falar em voz alta para que ele pudesse ouvir no outro cômodo. 

\- Gerard? – Perguntei incerto e quando ouvi um resmungo em resposta, continuei. – Será que você poderia me dar uma toalha? 

\- Para quê? – Foi a resposta e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. 

\- Eu preciso me secar. – Pronunciei-me novamente, mas desta vez com certa impaciência, já que sem a água escorrendo por meu corpo a temperatura havia caído drasticamente, fazendo-me tremer de leve pelo frio. – Pode ser a sua se não tiver outra. Por favor. 

\- Você fica muito melhor sem roupas. – Ele constatou quando voltou ao banheiro sorrindo de canto. 

Novamente senti minhas bochechas corarem e desviei o olhar de sua figura esbelta parcialmente oculta pelo apertado jeans escuro e sua inseparável bandana vermelha que circulava seu pescoço com algumas marcas; estas que eu, orgulhosamente, havia produzido. Uma toalha foi jogada em minha direção em seguida e eu não demorei a me enrolar o máximo possível para fugir de seu olhar intenso, por mais tentador que o gesto fosse. 

Após alguns minutos constrangedores em que eu fui observado milimetricamente enquanto me trocava, finalmente estava vestido o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos mais uma vez; observando-o sentado de forma confortável em um dos sofás com o tornozelo apoiado sobre uma de suas coxas grossas. Ele sorriu, desta vez de forma amigável, e levantou-se para seguir em direção à porta do apartamento, destrancando-a para abri-la com rapidez. 

\- Vamos? – Questionou ao vestir a jaqueta em um gesto ágil, produzindo um gesto com a cabeça para o corredor; seus fios negros ensopados grudando-lhe contra a testa. – Levarei a boneca para casa. 

Pensei em contestar, dizendo-lhe que adoraria permanecer ali para sempre se possível, porém suspirei profundamente e concordei com um aceno, seguindo quieto ao seu lado. Afinal de contas, aquele bizarro conto, que era mais erótico do que de fadas, que eu havia vivido naquela noite teria que chegar ao fim de uma forma ou de outra. 

O caminho para o lado de fora do prédio foi silencioso e a noite nos recebeu como uma velha amiga. Pensei que ele me deixaria ali, porém tamanha foi minha surpresa quando ele seguiu para a moto estacionada na rua que demorei um tempo para acompanhá-lo; recebendo um olhar questionador. Quando me posicionei no banco traseiro, não pensei duas vezes antes de envolvê-lo com força em meus braços por uma última vez. Meu rosto afundou contra suas costas cobertas pelo tecido da jaqueta que possuía um forte odor de cigarros com uma combinação tênue de perfume masculino; a fragrância que nunca mais sairia de minha mente pelo resto de meus dias. 

\- Para onde vamos? – Gerard questionou abafado ao virar o rosto para me observar com o canto dos olhos. 

\- Se você virar à esquerda na rua da loja de conveniência e seguir até a esquina já estaremos em minha casa. – Respondi a contragosto ao apertá-lo mais forte. 

\- Certo. – Foi sua resposta curta quando ele me concedeu um sorriso de canto. 

O vento assobiou em meus ouvidos quando o motor da moto rugiu ao ser acionado; as ruas silenciosas tornando-se testemunhas de nossa, tão próxima, despedida. Gerard tomou especial cuidado para evitar passar em frente à loja de conveniência e quando estacionou na esquina da rua em que eu morava, pensei fingir que não havia percebido o fato para permanecer abraçado contra suas costas, porém desci lentamente do banco quando a moto estacionou; sentindo-me deslocado sobre como deveria lhe dizer adeus. 

\- Eu... – Disse incerto ao colocar, deslocado, as mãos dentro dos bolsos frontais de minha calça jeans. – Obrigado pela gentileza de me trazer. 

\- Não tem de quê. – Ele respondeu com o mesmo sorriso; um dos pés apoiados contra o chão para que a moto permanecesse de pé. 

\- Tenha uma boa noite. 

Eu sou um grande idiota, pensei quando me virei para seguir em direção à entrada, observando a luz acessa no andar de cima; significando que minha mãe deveria estar louca pelo meu sumiço. Porém esta era a última de minhas preocupações. Naquele momento eu me considerei a pessoa mais idiota da face da Terra por não tê-lo puxado para um beijo ou pedido para que ele aparecesse mais uma vez, se assim quisesse. Mas lá estava eu, silencioso e andando como um perdedor para a entrada do mundo entediante que eu permaneceria vivendo quando ele partisse. 

Ouvi um som metálico e em seguida ruídos de passos rápidos em meu encalço. Pensei que deveria existir uma terceira pessoa na rua, caminhando pela calçada, porém uma mão firme agarrou-me pelo pulso e fez-me virar de frente; os olhos verdes perfurando os meus longamente quando ele se pronunciou.

\- Você esqueceu isso. - A mão soltou-se de meu pulso para conseguir desamarrar bandana vermelha de seu pescoço enquanto a outra escapava de seu bolso para colocar algo entre a mesma antes de posicioná-la rapidamente contra minha mão. – Não a perca. 

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, observei de forma boquiaberta Gerard seguir para sua moto, subindo charmosamente sobre a mesma antes de dar partida e avançar contra as ruas sem olhar para trás. Meu coração acelerou furiosamente contra meu peito e aproximando a bandana de meu rosto, sorvi o cheiro característico que desprendia da pele do criminoso que havia levado, sem permissão, meu coração naquela noite. Porém, com o gesto, um amarrotado e pequenino papel caiu ao chão, fazendo-me curvar para segurá-lo. Com letras de caligrafia fina e inclinada podia-se ler:

” _Te vejo amanhã, boneca_.”

Um sorriso genuíno surgiu em meus lábios e eu apertei a bandana contra os dedos firmemente, sabendo que aquele bilhete era a confirmação de que eu o veria novamente. E mesmo quando os gritos de minha mãe se fizeram presentes ao que ela me viu pela janela do quarto, nada poderia dissipar a felicidade que se alastrava por todo meu corpo. Pois além do bilhete, ter aquela bandana significava algo muito melhor:

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer profundamente a você que leu.  
> Comentários são maravilhosamente bem-vindos, assim como sugestões e críticas construtivas. Então, por favor, use e abuse deste espaço. Não há nada que me faça mais feliz do que um feedback sobre minhas histórias.  
> Também gostaria de agradecer a Britney por ter feito uma música tão inspiradora como pano de fundo para uma pegação homoafetiva, hahah.  
> Até a próxima <3


End file.
